This invention relates generally to holding devices for implantable medical prostheses or devices, and more specifically to holding devices for securing and supporting annuloplasty rings to be implanted adjacent to mitral or tricuspid valves.
Annuloplasty rings are useful in a variety of medical procedures, such as strengthening the base annulus of mitral and tricuspid valves in the heart. Heart disease may result in disorders of the cardiac valves characterized by weakening or loosening of the heart muscle tissue forming and surrounding the heart valves. The mitral and tricuspid valves respectively allow blood to flow from the heart's left and right atria into the heart's left and right ventricles. Weakening of heart tissues may cause these valves to function improperly. In particular, these valves may no longer close completely, allowing blood to be regurgitated back through the valve during ventricle contraction. An annuloplasty ring may be used to provide support to the base annulus of a cardiac valve, restoring the ability of the valve to close and seal itself adequately. The ring prevents the base annulus of the valve from deforming, thereby reducing or eliminating regurgitation through the valve.
The implantation of an annuloplasty ring on a cardiac valve may require open-heart or less invasive surgery. During surgery, the implanted ring is mounted on a specially designed holder which is used to secure and maintain the shape of the ring while the ring is placed into the heart and is sutured to the valve annulus. The holder may also be used to secure and support the ring during storing, transportation, and other manipulations surrounding the implantation procedure. The holder is typically detached from the ring during the ring implantation procedure, and is removed from the implantation site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,130, 5,011,481, and 6,001,127 show and describe annular and C-shaped annuloplasty ring holders.